Talk:Object Shows Community Wiki
I (Ghirardelli425) is starting a new show called Battle For Insanity Palace.This contains 89 contestants fighting for a ton full of prizes.It hasn't aired on youtube yet because I have trouble uploading videos onto youtube.I was planning to work with WaluigiFreak789,but he lives very far from my house.Unfortunatly,instead of being animated,It will contain paper-drawn characters that I made.Please respond how my ideas are good.No hate responds.I will delete hate responds when I see them. '-Tony Thai(Ghirardelli425)' erm Is it just me or is the home page blank? The YOYLE of Yoyleland (talk) 04:33, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Just me, it came back. The YOYLE of Yoyleland (talk) 04:33, February 18, 2013 (UTC) GW announcement I Need A Wiki For My Object Show, Gamer World! If You Want To see my object show, Click Here -----------> [______] Someone, Please make the wiki! 23:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC)BFDIFAN142 (AKA thehopkinses On YT) I ALSO need objects for MY object show 25 objects co-hosts will do to now good luck! ... That admin section makes my head hurt for some reason... O_O I'm watching you! (plz don't spam me here) 02:37, September 12, 2015 (UTC) FanFics None of my fan fics are on the front page... And aren't all of them supposed to be on the front page? Keeleyomg1198 (talk) 04:31, March 17, 2016 (UTC) :You need to add it yourself. For now to, copy the first two codes in another atablished fan fiction section, or look at the history feature, or ask me how to. Like, um, my fanfic Game for Fame i guess Plantsvszombiesfanatic (talk) 00:41, April 15, 2016 (UTC) 5% I am still doing inanimate insanity randomized. That is all. Doomes.desean (talk) 18:22, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Alexandra Fedorova (talk) 10:48, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Your BFDI wiki got f***ed up by a hacker. Fix it. Alexandra Fedorova (talk) 10:49, April 1, 2017 (UTC) I recommend you to fix the problem in the BFDI wiki. Um the thing in BFDI wiki is an april fools joke. and you said an swear word. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��''' 11:49, April 1, 2017 (UTC) You misspelled Fanonpedia. BM44 is back from the dead (talk) 21:37, June 13, 2017 (UTC)BM44 is back from the deadBM44 is back from the dead (talk) 21:37, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Lac made Official fanfic Add this on main:Chatting With OCR-- *Laclale* (♪) 05:51, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Question If I am making a camp should I make it a page or a blog GenericGenerator999 (talk) 06:42, February 12, 2018 (UTC) https://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/A_Battle_For_Twitch_Island Add this to the front page please Chesse20 (talk) 20:35, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I want to add https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/Object_Oblivion to the main page. JDancer2017 (talk) 02:40, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Hey there,My Name is Enchant-MintLikesNumberblocksuwu,and i want a admin to add my object show,the name is BFTC (Battle For The Clubhouse),it contains 32 contestants battling for the ultimate prize of a clubhouse,episodes are uploaded on Vlare. Enchant-MintLikesNumberblocksuwu (talk) 14:16, January 29, 2020 (UTC)Enchant-MintLikesNumberblocksuwuEnchant-MintLikesNumberblocksuwu (talk) 14:16, January 29, 2020 (UTC)